Resident Evil: Confilct
by Cory Gillis1
Summary: All the series survivors meet for a round with Umbrella. This is the prologue. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter Title

If you like Resident Evil, the masters are here. Deb and Cory (me) know everything about Resident Evil and love it to bits!!!Were not boasting at all!!!We've read all the Resident Evil stories you have written and they are awesome.We've picked to follow on MWC's 'Second wave' as it was about Resident Evil 3 and we wanted to write the follow-up.

This Resident Evil Story is set after the third instalment of the series.This story takes place after MWC's story 'Second Wave' which was a brilliant story to read.The characters from this story all belong to Capcom and are only being used in this story.New characters will be created from scratch and one character, or should I say animal, Jill's dog Timber will be included.As this is a continuation of MWC's 'Second Wave' it only seemed appropriate.

Here is a preview of the Prologue to this story written by Deb and me (Cory).Please comment on the story and if you have any ideas, they shall be welcomed.There is a Plan down below.

* * * * * * * * * 

Resident Evil

Conflict

### Prologue

"Enough is enough, Umbrella's going to pay!"

The last words said by Jill after the destruction of Raccoon City.And she meant what she said.

Raccoon City was literally wiped right of the map after the Government decided it was the best thing to do.The Umbrella incident with the whole city infected by the T-virus was a series matter, and there was nothing anyone could do to save the innocent citizens that could have been saved.

In the chopper, high in the sky, Jill and her dog, Timber, sat in the back as Carlos controlled the chopper.Jill leaned against the window and looked out over the city of Lichen.They were heading to Austria to the main Umbrella Headquarters, where Chris and Barry are supposed to be located.

"That's the way things should be," Jill said, staring at the city below.

"What?" Carlos asked, without turning around to look at her.

"No zombies, no Nemesis, just an ordinary city," she said.

"Get your point," Carlos replied.

Jill came away from the window and fell back against the seat and sighed.She put her hand on her dog's head and began to pat it as it lay on her lap.

"Hey!It's up to us to take out Umbrella!"

Just hours before Jill and Carlos left Raccoon City and the city blowing up, Leon, Claire and Sherry had just escaped the evil of an Umbrella lab found under the Raccoon Police Department.

"So where is Umbrella's main Headquarters?" Claire asked.

"The same place your brother and his mates were heading, Austria?" Leon replied.

"But how are we going to get to Austria?" Claire asked, most inquisitively.

"We'll drive to the nearest airport and get on the next plane."

Leon walked over to the jeep sitting not far from where they were.He pulled the handle and opened the door and got inside.He found the keys still in the ignition.He turned the keys and the jeep started up.He rolled down the window and popped his head out of the window and shouted over to Claire and Sherry.

"Come on, I'm driving!"

After an hour in the jeep, headed for the airport, Leon switched on the radio.At the same time, Carlos switched on the one in the chopper.The report of the incident was on the radio.

"Hey Claire, listen to this!" Leon said.

As they all listened to the radio (even Jill and Carlos) the following report was given:

'And now we have a rather unfortunate turn of events.It seems that the President and the Federal Council have passed judgement over the civilians of Raccoon City.The President and the Federal Council have ruled that the battle of terminate operation, is the best force of action for this extreme situation and have since, executed.Based on that fact, Raccoon City has been literally wiped of the map.Current reports of the death poll surpassing the 100,000 mark.Our hearts go out to those poor civilians…of Raccoon City.'

"Wow, what happened?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, but if we were to go back, Raccoon City wouldn't be there." he said."But no time, lets get to the airport!"

His foot went down and he sped on down the road.

"Well that's it, I'll definitely have to move now, there's no going back" Jill said.

"Hey, you can stay at my place for a while after this mission," Carlos offered.

"Thanks.But no time to worry about that.We've got Umbrella to handle," she said.

Carlos nodded and turned his attention back to the way he was going.

As each of these survivors' head to the same location, who knows if they'll meet each other?Who knows whom they'll meet…

#### Plan

Writers:Cory and Deb.

Characters:Jill Valentine, Carlos Oliveira, Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers.

Additional Characters:?????

Date:Between 4-11 of September, 1998

Plot:All of the surviving characters from the Resident Evil series end up altogether in one adventure.Chris, Barry and Rebecca are already in Austria, Leon, Claire and Sherry come by plane, and Jill and Carlos come by chopper.A whole new epic to the Survival horror and more of the mysteries of the Umbrella Conspiracy uncovered.

Viewpoint:Third person.

Monsters:All the monsters from the series and ideas from you are welcome.(Subject to change very soon.Any ideas welcome.)

Incidents:Not telling you, but again, if you have any ideas and want it to happen, send an e-mail address to the below.

If you have any comments or ideas, we would be grateful for them.Our e-mail address is [corygillis@hotmail.com][1] Thank you for reading this.Chapter 1 coming soon!

   [1]: mailto:corygillis@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

#### Chapter 1

Jill sat patently, thinking about all her cases with S.T.A.R.S. and how this one was the weirdest and toughest one.After resigning, she thought all this would be behind her, but here she is running after more zombies and trying to unlock Umbrella's work.But when she gets close…

'BANG'

…the place blows up with all the evidence.

Past cases that have made her think were easy, but they were just ordinary cases.This one had her, and she knew she had to do something.The other members needed her expertise to solve this case.

Turning her attention to Carlos, she decided it was time to find out about her colleague.Taking Timber's head of her lap and leaning forward, she began to start a conversation.

"So Carlos, it seems we'll be working together for a while," she said, enthusiastically."So tell me something." She said.

Carlos looked at her to she that she was smiling at him.

"Well… my full names Carlos… Oliveira, I'm 21 and I was born in-"

"No, not that," Jill interrupted, laughing."You never gave me a chance to finish the question properly.What I want to know is how you managed to get into Umbrella's work?"

"Oh!" Carlos said. "Sorry," he said, blushing.

"So come on, tell me" Jill asked, desperate to know.

"Well," Carlos began "I used to be in a military force in the south of America.There, I trained to be a solider to help in any wars or battles, but, in fact, there was no use for us.Nothing really serious needing our expertise happened.But one day, the company you're talking about, Umbrella, recruited us as a rescue service, mercenaries, if you like."

"And they didn't tell anything about what happened?" Jill asked, leaning closer.

"No, No, they told us something," said Carlos."They told they were a company set up as a rescue service.They needed well trained soldiers to go to Raccoon and take out the creatures in the city."

"And you believed that?"

"Well, yeah… of course!I hadn't heard of the company and it seemed convincing!" Carlos explained.

"Well, I'll tell you the real story behind Umbrella and what they really do." Jill said, and began to tell the story of the Umbrella Conspiracy.

The road was quite, for some reason.No cars on the road, and normally it would be busy.As Leon drove down the road, he couldn't see anything.In the next seat, he could see that Claire had the same thought.She scanned the road with her worried looks.She turned to see Leon staring at her.

"Weird, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Leon replied, tuning his attention back to the road.

Claire looked over to the back to seat.Lying against the window, Sherry was sleeping.Claire smiled.It was one big adventure for a small girl like Sherry, and she must be tired after all the fear and excitement.

Claire turned back to face the front.She looked at Leon and he smiled at her.Then he began to frown.

"Hey, Claire!What do you think of this?" he said.

"Of what?" she asked.

"I think the road has been blocked around here so that no-one could enter the city."

"So?"

"The virus may have spread this far and even beyond!That's…if they could detect it, that is."

Claire looked worried.

"Are you trying to say that other places could be affected?"

Leon looked onto the road

"I don't know, I really don't know…"

"This is perfect!"

In an office, in a building somewhere, a man sits in a chair, smiling, laughing, as his employees sit, wondering what's going on.The chair swings round as the man faces his employees.

"This is the moment I've planned.All of those meddling bastards are going to pay for the trouble they have caused!"

The man starts to rub his hands together in glee.Then he turns to his employees.

"Prepare Project Conflict, the end of this charade has come…"

To Be Continued…

This is just the build up, but more action is BOUND to come.

Don't forget to check out Resident Evil: U.B.C.S. written by me.So far there is

Prologue 

Chapter 1

Chapter 2 of both stories coming soon!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Chapter 2**

After driving for more than 2 hours, Leon, Claire and Sherry had just made it to the end of the barricade of the road.Beyond the barricade, civilization was hopefully going to appear.The journey had been long and with seeing no one on the road, it was very lonely and quiet.But now, the city was going to be flooded with people, and that made them feel better.

Leon drove into the city slowly.A sign on the side of the road read 'Welcome to Ashlington.' He started to look around the area as he drove past.Looking around, the streets were empty, but he had seen a few cars drive past.He began to become worried.

Claire had been looking around too.The place was just like…Raccoon City, nothing in sight.And no doubt, Umbrella's creatures would be around.The city plagued with the T-Virus, or even the G-Virus, but there's no way or even time to find out.

"Do you think that the virus has spread even further?" Claire asked.

"I would hate to say it, but I think it has," Leon replied."But there's nothing we can do at the moment.We have to get to Austria to help your brother and his mates."

Claire nodded.She wanted to help her brother as well as any survivors in the city.She lowered her head in grief as they sped up towards Ashlington Airport.

Over International Waters, Jill and Carlos flew over the sea in the chopper.Jill, looking out, watched the waves of the sea, saw the animals of the sea in their habitat, and even ships full of people crossing the sea.

"They don't seem affected by this incident," she sighed.

"Yeah," Carlos replied.

"While we go hunting Umbrella all over the country, they're at home with their feet up relaxing," Jill said.She sighed again."Wish I could be there."

Suddenly, quite a lot of buzzing could be heard on the radio.Carlos began to fiddle with the controls.

"Hey Jill, here this!" he said.

Jill leaned closer to the radio to hear the report on the radio.It seemed to be to a report going to the headquarters of some company.

"10.32 AM, Squad 4, Area 45.3a, Report.No sight of hostiles.Raccoon wiped out.No survivors. But a chopper left the city.May carry S.T.A.R.S.Requesting details to their possible location."

"What the hell?" Carlos asked, sitting back.

Jill sat back against her chair too.That report.It was of the destruction of Raccoon City.And…did they mention S.T.A.R.S.?Jill leaned forward to Carlos.

"Carlos, that was just a report of an Umbrella Scout Team.They're reporting to Umbrella that the city has been destroyed, but found out that we escaped!"

Carlos looked at her.

"So?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, Nicholi said that Umbrella wanted me dead! That's why they're asking co-ordinates for this chopper."

"Yeah, but-" 

Carlos was interrupted by the radio returning to life, delivering an order to the Umbrella Scout Team.

"Squad 4, this is base, your request has been granted.Co-ordinates of the plane are 456.876.111.6 east.The plane is thought to be on a course to the Austria area.Only S.T.A.R.S. could have survived that city so seek the plane and destroy it."

Jill looked at Carlos.He looked back at her.

"They've found us," she said.

Carlos looked back at the way in front of him.

"I don't where or when they'll find us, but I guess we haven't got long to get out of here."

Jill nodded.

"We'll just have to try and get there soon and hope that they don't find us soon," he said

Carlos agreed and he went back to controlling the chopper over the sea.

Back down in Ashlington, Leon, Claire and Sherry had arrived at the Airport.The place was deserted.Cases, clothes and other belongings were scattered everywhere.Leon looked out the window to the runway.There was one plane sitting in the runway.That was their escape vehicle.

"Claire!" he shouted, calling here over.He pointed at the plane."That's our escape route!" he told her.

"Can you fly it?" Claire asked.

Leon looked at her.

"I did get a rough training exercise in the Academy, but I know enough to get us out of here."

Claire nodded.

"Let's go!" she said

###### BANG

A bullet just whizzed past them.They span round.Someone in an Air Force uniform was pointing a gun at them.

"Don't shot!" Claire yelled.

The man did not lower his guard, but he began to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Leon looked over at Claire and began to speak.

"I'm Leon Kennedy of the Raccoon City Police Department.I am here with Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin here to try and escape the town.We are trying to get to Austria.Can you help us?"

The man, hesitating at first, began to lower his gun.He walked over to them, to Claire and began to speak to her.

"Are you…Claire…Claire Redfield?The sister of Chris Redfield?"

Claire looked at him, then nodded her head.

"Yes, why?"Do you know Chris?" she asked

"Chris used to be a comrade of mine in the Air Force.After he was kicked out 3 years ago, I haven't seen him since.My name's Kevin, one of the people who worked with Chris often.

"Well, We're on our way to Austria, where he is suppose to be.We're going to take out the company of Umbrella." Claire told him.

"And we're looking for transport over there," Leon said."Do you think you can help us?"

"Sure, I would help you and Chris out.In fact, I've got a plan ready to go right now.Follow me and we'll get going."

And with that, Leon, Claire, Sherry and Kevin head of the plane to go to Austria.

To Be Continued…

So Far in this series

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2 (New (you've just read it))

And check out U.B.C.S.

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2 (New)

I'll have a very small website for all my work soon so look out for it.

Please review and thanx for reading.

Any questions, suggestions or a summary of these stories then e-mail me at [cory_gillis1@hotmail.com][1]

Please note that this story may be postponed because I am hoping to add Code Veronica into it, but I haven't the relevant details to do that. If you can, please send me a copy of a storyline, or Realplayer soundtracks (not zipped) of cut scenes or the cut scenes written as a script, word-for-word. Please look at the example below.

Thanx for your help to make this and your support.

Cory

Script for Resident Evil 1, Main Hall (example)

Barry: What is this?

Wesker: Wow, what a mansion!

Jill: Captain Wesker, where's Chris?

Wesker: Stop it! Don't open that door!

Jill: But Chris is…

(BANG)

Barry: What is it?

Wesker: Maybe it's Chris.

Etc.

   [1]: mailto:cory_gillis1@hotmail.com



End file.
